In Fair Verona
by totallystereksexual
Summary: When Coach Finstock is put in charge of the school's yearly production, Stiles gets the lead role, but its not the one he expected. As bad as this is, it's nothing compared to when he finds out who will play his Romeo. AU-ish. Sterek. PG13.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** I am not Jeff Davis. I do not own the boys, or other characters of Teen Wolf, but boy do I wish I do. Not affiliated. Just borrowing for my stories.

******Notes:** This is my first Sterek multi-chapter. I am hoping that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you and me. **Thanks to ilovemyalpaca (tumblr) for betaing.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Stilinski! McCall!"

Stiles jumped as both he and his best friend Scott looked forward. They were in the school's auditorium with their class and several other senior classes. The coach-and the Economics teacher-stood in front of the stage.

"Care to share with the rest of us? No? Then _shut up_!"

Stiles sighed, sharing a look with Scott before slouching down in his chair a bit.

Coach Finstock continued on with his spiel.

"For whatever ridiculous reason, I was chosen to supervise the yearly production along side the drama teacher."

He made a face as if this was the very last thing he wanted to do, which Stiles surmised, it probably was.

"She'll be here any minute now. Anyway, point is. I have to be here and that means… you guessed it. So do you."

He nodded and grinned as the sea of students let out a collective groan.

"Yeah. That's right. Now, does anyone know what play we're doing?"

No movement. Then a single hand rose. Coach Finstock sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Greenburg. Put your hand down. No, you know what. Go walk the halls until this hour is over. Now. Go."

Stiles watched as the boy-their teammate-took off with a sigh.

"Right. No one else? We're doing a play called Rome and Jericho. A stupid play about stupid kids and their stupid parents and a stupid feud and-Stilinski! What the hell do you want now?"

Stiles gave a start to find his hand up in the air. He let his eyes scan the seats filled with students, all of them looking at him expectantly, smirks on their faces.

"Oh. Well, ah-" He shrugged and glanced at Scott for help but his friend just shrugged hard at him, brows raised and confusion written all over his face. Stiles glared and turned his attention back to their coach who looked even more wild with his crazy, unkempt hair and eyes wide. He supposed he should have been used to it by now but the man creeped him out. Only Mr. Harris, the Chemistry teacher, creeped him out more.

Clearing his throat, he pulled his hand back down quickly.

"Romeo and Juliet," he mumbled.

"What was that, Stilinski?"

"The play, coach? It's called Romeo and Juliet. By Shakespeare?"

Coach Finstock stared for a moment before scoffing.

"Really? Well, thank you for that nugget of knowledge, but who the hell cares?!"

He moved on and the attention was taken off him. He slid further into his seat and was contemplating taking a nap when the other started talking roles. He was interested in seeing who was picked despite himself. He already knew the coach wasn't about to sit through auditions. He just didn't have the patience for that.

"Alright. To make up for what happened at the dance, which-by the way-was not my fault. Anyway, we decided to make this year's play a lot more gay friendly." His eyes rounded on Scott. "McCall! I've still got your number." Everyone snickered but it was Stiles that snorted the loudest. Scott glared at him and punched him hard on the shoulder. Stiles was grinning at Danny and rubbing the sore spot on his arm-because ow, damn that hurt-when the man at the front shouted at him.

"Stilinski!" Stiles eyes snapped forward. "Since you are such an expert, you will be our Juliet. Only, now you're Julian."

Stiles's eyes widened and no doubt comically. He wasn't, however, the only one looking at the coach as if he'd grown an extra head. He might as well have. Stiles opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up! This is non-negotiable. Unless you want to trade the role for an F all year. You know what that means."

Stiles knew well. He'd be held back a year. It wouldn't matter if he continued having his nearly flawless grades in all other classes. If he flunked his Economy class, he'd be one credit less than what was needed to graduate. He pressed his mouth into a hard line and glared at the man but Coach Finstock had moved on.

"Now, which of you sorry guys gets to run around in spandex and a lame hat with a feather, singing bird songs to Stilinski over here? How about-"

But he was interrupted by the rather loud bang as the auditorium doors opened and slam closed. Stiles, thankful for the distraction, did not turn around like the rest of his classmates. He felt Scott stiffen beside him but didn't think much of it because he was too busy thanking his lucky stars. Maybe Coach would forget all about his idea to turn Shakespeare's play into a gay romance.

"Congratulations, whoever the hell you are! You've made the cut!. You get to woo the hell out of Stilinski here and hope he doesn't talk your love struck heart to death."

Stiles felt his heart drop well past his body into the deepest recesses of the earth. Not only was he not out of playing Juliet-excuse him, Julian!-but he now had to pair up with…

He blinked as he realized he didn't even know yet. He swiveled awkwardly in his seat and choked at the person standing just inside the doors. Suddenly Scott's tension made so much sense. He swallowed hard as those hazel eyes honed in on him, narrowing sharply. He could practically hear the growl as the hairs pricked up at the back of his neck. He didn't back down and stared at him as he continued to try to make sense of everything.

He was playing Juliet…

And Derek Hale. Was his Romeo.

_What the actual fuck?!_

Coach Finstock seemed to notice the exchange.

"Oh. You know each other?"

_Unfortunately. _

"Good! That will make it much easier for when you two have to kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I am not Jeff Davis. I do not own the boys, or other characters of Teen Wolf, but boy do I wish I do. Not affiliated. Just borrowing for my stories.

******Notes:** This is my first Sterek multi-chapter. I am hoping that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you and me. **Thanks to ilovemyalpaca (tumblr) for betaing. **Made up a first name for Greenburg and a last name for Boyd. Go me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Romeo** - _Derek Hale_

**Julian** - _Stiles Stilinski_

**Prince** **Escalus** - _Jason_ _Greenburg_

**Count Paris **- _Jackson Whittemore_

**Mercutio** - _Scott McCall_

**Rosaline** - _Lydia Martin_

**Tybalt** - _Issac Lahey_

**The Nurse **- _Allison Argent_

**Benvolio** - _Danny Mahealani_

**Friar Lawrence **- _Boyd Evans_

x.x.x.x

"What the hale!"

"What?"

Stiles tore his eyes away from the cast list in the hall and frowned. "What?"

"You said hale? As in Derek Hale?"

Stiles brought his hands up to his hair and rubbed at it, trying to get a grip on the whole situation.

"Hell. I meant _hell_. Of all the people I have to play gay for, why does it have to be Derek Freakin' Hell… Hale. Whatever."

Scott shrugged. Stiles looked at him as if he'd grown a million heads.

"How are you so calm about this? Derek doesn't even go here! It's like Mean Girls only instead of the girl with rainbows and glitter and cake we have doom and gloom and leather!"

"Well, actually. He does."

Stiles sighed as his eyes returned to the list. "Does what?"

"Go here."

Stiles blinked and returned his attention to his best friend.

"I think you've been spending far too much time as part of his pack, Scott. You're being all weird and cryptic. For a minute I was sure you just said that Derek Hale is now going to school with us."

"I am. I don't see what's so hard to understand about that."

Stiles jumped but guessed that was his own fault. Scott was always such a good Derek-O-Meter but he'd been too preoccupied by everything to notice the way Scott straightened just the tiniest little bit.

Glaring, the teen rounded on Mr. Doom and Gloom himself.

"Considering you're like… twenty-one years old and dropped out of school."

The other bore down at him with his stupid hazel eyes that could probably tear through to his soul or something. Stiles stood his ground, while leaning back just a bit.

"Yeah? Well, I decided to finish. Secondly, why the hell should I have to explain anything to you."

He didn't wait for Stiles to answer which was just fine, because Stiles couldn't think of one. The older male turned to Scott.

"Let me talk to your friend. It's about the play. We'll catch up later. The pack's got more important things to deal with then stupid high school crap."

Stiles looked at his best friend, thoroughly expecting him to stand up to him but it seemed as if he was over the fight for control. Scott left and Stiles turned on Derek.

"What'd you do to him, huh? Have some kind of puppy control mind power with your eyes that you use on all your betas?"

Now Derek was looking at him as if he had grown extra heads. Maybe he had. He was starting to think all this was a very, very strange dream. No. More than strange. Downright freakish.

"I talked to the coach. He said there was no changing what had been set. It seems that unless I drop out, we have to do the play-"

Stiles grinned. "You'll be dropping out then. Again, I mean. Great."

He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, up against the bulletin board with the tack heads digging into his back.

"Ow, ow, ow. What the hell?!"

"I will not drop out. I am going to play Romeo. You are going to play Julian. We will do the stupid kiss. We will get past this and move on. Got it?"

He released Stiles and took off down the hall, calling back to him.

"I'll be at your house tonight around six to start running lines. Be there or I will find you, Stiles. That's a promise."

Stiles stared at his retreating back and frowned. He pushed away from the board, bringing his breathing under control, and straightened his clothes.

Damn him. He hated how he got under his skin like this. How the hell did Scott and the rest of them deal with it? Well, he knew how Erica did… but the others? No idea.

x.x.x.x

"Derek's coming over?"

Stiles looked up to see his father leaning against the frame of his open door. He shrugged.

"Supposedly. We're supposed to work on the play."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "And when were you going to tell me you got the lead part in the play?"

Stiles sighed, laying his head back against the back of the computer chair he sat in. "Considering they're completely butchering the play with all the changes and that I'll have to kiss a guy, I thought I'd save you the heartache."

The older man chuckled and Stiles looked up at him. Faux betrayal masked his features as he regarded his father.

"Et tu, father?" he asked in his best dramatic voice. He shook his head. "How is he able to go back to school anyway? Isn't there something you can do?"

The man shook his head, holding out his hands. "My hands are tied, son. You should be glad though. He's showing signs of being somewhat decent."

"How can you say that after everything you know now?"

The man's brows rose. "My son runs around with a pack of sometimes-human, sometimes-wolf hybrids and he wants to know how _I _can say that?" He chuckled and moved in, squeezing his shoulders.

"Give him a shot, son. You might be surprised at what you find. Maybe he has a good reason for not going back to school until now. You stayed by Scott's side, knowing what he became, believing in him, even after he betrayed you and tried to hurt you. If anything, Derek's technically showed more promise than Scott and yet you still believed in him. Do the same for Derek, huh?"

Stiles watched the man leave and frowned heavily. Why was he getting the feeling that his dad knew a lot more than he was letting on?

He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that because it wasn't a full half hour before there was the loud crashing sound of his window being banged on. Stiles swiveled around in his chair to glare at the dark form at the window before standing with a sigh and opening it.

"What happened to six, huh? If you expect me to be punctual then you certainly should-"

The other leaned in and kissed him hard, eyes closed and Stiles felt his body heat rise by at least a hundred degrees. When he finally got a hold of himself, he pushed the other away hard, and if he'd been fully human than he'd be on his way out the window and down to the driveway with a nice little splat. As it was, Derek Hale was not a human but a fucking werewolf and barely even budged at all.

"What the fuck?!"

Stiles was beginning to think that statement and similar ones were coming up far too much lately. Face still beet red, he glanced at the open bedroom door and back to Derek who looked very smug.

"What the hell was that for?"

Derek scoffed. "I needed to see what I had to work with. Apparently, not much at all," he said, making a painful looking face. This only furthered to piss Stiles off.

"I am a very good kisser, thank you very much. No one can kiss well when they're kissed by creepy sour wolves with no warning. At all!"

Derek grinned. "So you're saying, Stiles, that I can kiss you when you welcome it?"

Stiles blinked and his face and neck and ears went bright read as the insinuation of what was said was realized. "Woah-wait? What? That is not what I meant! Get your wolfy mind off my lips. We have… we have work to do. Play… yeah. Remember that? So uh…"

He sighed and waved a hand at the now vacant computer chair. He took a seat on the end of his bed so they were sitting across from each other.

"Let's get act one done. I've still got homework to do and no offense, but it's more important than this."

The other made a noise that sounded like something between a snarl and a growl but took the chair. Stiles leaned over his bed to rummage through his backpack, pulling out the custom script the drama teacher and Coach Finstock wrote for the modified play. He sat up, opening up to Act I, flipping to the first scene they both shared.

By the time they finished that first scene, Sheriff Stilinski called up to say he'd ordered pizza and asked Derek to stay for dinner. Stiles was surprised twice by the sour wolf. He agreed to stay and he was surprisingly very good at acting. For the first time since they'd met, Stiles was actually curious to know more about the older male. Particularly about his childhood and what he'd been like before the fire. Thinking back, he couldn't remember much about him in school. Nothing that really stuck out. Then again, he hadn't been a constant pain in his ass back then either.

As he took his seat at the table and Derek took the one across from him and next to his dad, Stiles watched in amazement as the two struck up a conversation. Slowly, a ghost of a smile crept onto his face as he helped himself to the pizza. He decided he wouldn't tell his father off for eating unhealthily-just this once. His eyes fell on Derek and the other, feeling his gaze, looked up at him, hazel eyes questioning.

He shrugged, the ghost of a smiling making way for a real one. Perhaps this thing wouldn't be so bad.

Except for the kissing and other parts. No on stage sex, thank God, but he believed they had wrote in a make out of some sort. Those would still be bad but he could live with all of that if they would go on being like this. A truce of sorts.

He should have known better.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** I am not Jeff Davis. I do not own the boys, or other characters of Teen Wolf, but boy do I wish I do. Not affiliated. Just borrowing for my stories.

******Notes:** This is my first Sterek multi-chapter. I am hoping that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you and me. **Thanks to ilovemyalpaca (tumblr) for betaing. **Also, your have answered all your requests for more Coach Finstock. Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Stilinski! You call that a kiss?"

Stiles pursed his lips and tried not to look at the murderous glare Derek was giving him, or at his Coach's incredulous expression, or at the annoyance painted on the faces of all the cast and crew, and most definitely not at Scott, who was beside himself with laughter.

"McCall. Shut up! Stilinski, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend if you kiss like that. Or boyfriend. Do you like boys, Stilinski? Danny, our goalie's gay. But I bet he wouldn't date you if you kiss like that."

Stiles glanced at Danny, who blushed lightly but shrugged. Apparently, as rude as the comment seemed to Stiles, Danny agreed. He grumbled. He could kiss. He could. It wasn't his fault he had less partners than everyone else had. Even his coach, the way he was talking. Not that he wanted to be thinking about his coach kissing anyone because ew, gag him. But if his coach was getting more lip action than him, something was definitely wrong here.

He looked at Derek and nodded sharply. He could do this. He could.

"Alright. Let's go," Coach Finstock said and called action. Derek fell into character. Well, his interpretation of the character, which was a lot more him and less Romeo but speaking the same lines. Stiles fell into his character which was probably a lot closer to Juliet than Derek's Romeo, but still held a little too much of himself to be a very good portrayal. No one seemed to really care.

They reached the part where Derek-no Romeo-waxed poetic about hands and mouths doing what hands do and Stiles tried not to laugh. He almost lost it when the other's mouth practically molested his hand with its lips brushing against his hand and stubble sliding against the skin. He didn't have to act to tug his hand away quickly. It was doing weird things to his insides, which tangled up and flipped about and Stiles was just not ready to look deeper into the reaction for clarity. It was a weird feeling and not entirely welcome. Not entirely unwelcome either, but he was doing a great job of ignoring that.

Then the kiss. Derek looked deeply into his eyes, all broody and manly and Stiles found he couldn't look away. He really needed to get Derek to teach him that. Then his dad couldn't look away when he was giving him a lecture about cholesterol. He realized that thinking about his dad when he was about to kiss someone-man or woman-was awkward whether he liked the person or not so he tried to fish about for something else to think about. Then Derek's lips were on his and he had not been ready for it so he was floundering around like the goldfish he had for two days before he forgot to feed it and it died.

Coach Finstock sighed. "_Seriously_, Stilinski? You look like you just ate a lemon, your mouth and face all puckered up like that. I hope when you practiced with the tender crook of your elbow, you didn't kiss it like that. Would explain lack of willing partners, aside from the fact you can't seem to shut up long enough to attach mouth A to mouth B. Oh, I get it. You're shy, right? Yeah? Well, get over it! This is high school. If you haven't noticed, and unless your heads been up your derriere-I seriously hope you have, kids are making out in the halls every day. It's nothing new. Well, except to you, apparently."

Stiles made a face. Fine. They wanted him to kiss him. He could do it. He could. And like it.

Oh… okay. That was going a little too far. But he could do it. And make it look good. Who cared if he hadn't kissed anyone in like… ever? He was freaking Stiles Stilinski. He was a damn good kisser.

Before anyone else could guess what he was up to, especially Derek, and before he could chicken out, Stiles moved into Derek's space and planted one on him. He closed his eyes tight, brows furrowing, and started to move out of the kiss but then something new happened. Derek's arms wrapped around him and tugged him closer. He moved his mouth in a way that drew a sigh from Stiles that sounded very longing. The teen wasn't even aware he could make sounds like that. Then Derek's mouth moved against his again and Stiles's lips parted as he pressed closer. His hands slipped into Derek's hair and Derek's tongue slid into his mouth.

_Oh, God. Derek's tongue. _

Was in his mouth.

Stiles pushed away and covered a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he stared at Derek.

_What the actual-?!_

Derek was looking at him in frustration and… something else. Was that confusion?

_Well, you and me both, buddy._

Stiles returned to the world that included everyone else, not just himself and Derek, and his face grew red again.

"Well… I think we can all agree that was better. Much better as a matter of fact. Good. Good job, Stilinski. You have it in you after all. Right. Now, lets see if you can do that again for the second kiss after we take five. Or you know what. Take ten. You deserve it."

Stiles made a face. Like hell that was happening again.

He glanced at Derek and caught him staring. The weird thing wasn't the staring. Derek was the cream of the crop when it came to creepers. The weird thing was that the moment he was caught, Derek Hale averted his gaze.

Had it been that bad?

Though he was sure he'd regret it, Stiles gave in to his curiosity and went back over the kiss in his head. He ignored the flip flop of his insides and the steady tingle of his lips as he relived it. He couldn't believe it.

Everything from the moment their lips met to the moment he pushed away pointed to the fact that the kiss had been enjoyable. For both of them.

That he had enjoyed the kiss.

_No freaking way. _

Well, that answered that. He would not be kissing like that. In fact, he would not kiss Derek at all. Again. Ever.

Even if he wanted to. Which he did, a lot, but he really wasn't ready to fully accept that fact just yet.

The break over, Coach Finstock and the drama teacher called them back. They took up from where they left off, Stiles talking rubbish about how Romeo's kiss had given him sin. Romeo grinned-or Derek rather-and Stiles ignored the way his heart was suddenly skipping beats. Derek-Romeo-told him to give back his sin and took hold of him. Stiles brought his hand up just in time to cover his mouth from Derek's. The other growled. Stiles made a face at the sour wolf. Okay, so he was being a little juvenile but he didn't care. What had happened could not happen again. They did take after take after take-as Coach Finstock called it, even though the play was not a movie that they were filming. Finally the coach got so fed up that he rubbed his entire face with his hand and shook his head.

He moved forward and clapped Stiles on the shoulders after he sent everyone but him and Derek on another five.

"I get what's going on. You had such a good kiss there that now you're having… you know."

Stiles blinked and raised a brow at the man.

"No…"

Derek look confused as well. Coach Finstock sighed.

"Performance issues."

Derek made a noise that sounded somewhere between choking and snickering. When Stiles turned to glare at him, he at least had the decency to look away. Or he might have just been laughing harder because his shoulders were shaking. The coach was still looking at him and was obviously waiting on an answer because he wasn't saying anything.

"Uh. No, Coach. I just would really rather not kiss him, is all."

"Oh, no?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Well if that's the case, then you don't have to."

Derek and Stiles traded looks of surprise. Apparently, Mr. Werewolf didn't see that one coming either. Stiles actually grinned.

"Really, Coach?"

"Yeah. We'll just be sure to sign you up as the lead of next years play when you have to redo your senior year because of the big fat F in my class. Of course, not, Stilinski. Now, get your head on straight and get back in there and kiss the hell out of Hale like before and we can all pack up, call it a day, and get the fuck out of here."

The man took off and Derek swooped in.

"What the hell?"

Stiles sighed. Well at least they had a common enemy.

"No. What the hell was that kiss?"

Stiles felt the blood rush to his face.

"What do you mean, what the hell? He kept ragging on me to actually kiss you and you said we were doing the kiss-which I might add, there are a lot more than just one freaking kiss-and so I got fed up and kissed you. Then you went and kissed me back, like _that _and … really, I should be asking you, what the hell. _Yeah_. What the hell?"

Derek's mouth became a thin line as he glared down at him.

"Just kiss me and let's get this over with. I have lost the little patience I have with you and want to go home."

Stiles made a face but it was lost on the other, who had timed it perfectly to spin around and stalk back to their places.

Stiles sighed, opening up his arms and looking up at the ceiling as if asking it for some kind of answer. He didn't find one though. Just the ceiling and stage lights and other random wiring. Taking a deep breath, he head back out onto the stage.

This time, when they kissed, Stiles refused to let it go as far as it had before.

x.x.x

Stiles was working on homework when his phone rang. It was Derek.

He scoffed. He didn't even remember giving him his number and he'd never called before so this was a shock. He eyed it as it continued to buzz like an annoying bug. He finally decided it was in his best interest to pick up-or the other would probably end up outside his window like he had the night they'd gotten their parts-so he answered it.

"What? I'm busy."

"We need to talk."

"Oh. The 'we need to talk' talk. Is this the part where you break up with me and we promise to go on being friends even though we both know neither of us really mean it? _That_ talk?"

Stiles was sure he could hear the other's eyes rolling. He waited, a grin on his face. There was something fulfilling about annoying the shit out of Derek when he was no where near enough to retaliate.

"Listen, idiot. That kiss-whatever it was-can't happen again. Got it?"

"No shit, Sherlock." He rolled his eyes this time and vaguely wondered if Derek could really hear it with his super sonic wolf hearing. "That's what I've been _trying_ to say."

"Good. We will do what we did the second time and if they don't like it, well… they'll just have to deal."

"For once, Hale, I like your thinking."

Stiles was shocked. He heard a smile that time.

Maybe they could be allies in this after all.

"I've got to go."

"Oh. Super secret wolf pack powwow?"

Derek sighed over the phone.

"Not the words I'd use but I wish. Twelfth grade Calculus."

Stiles let out a whistle of understanding. Even with all his brains, that class was still kicking his ass and he was barely passing with a B. He grinned.

"How about a trade, hm?"

Derek was silent. Stiles took that as permission to tread carefully.

"One less rough handling and I'll help you out with Calc when you need it."

Derek actually chuckled.

"Okay. I like that idea. I've got to go."

Stiles nodded, ignoring the odd feeling he suddenly felt. He actually didn't mind talking with Derek for once. Weird.

"Yeah, me too. AP History. See you at play practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Later."

"Later."

He hung up the phone, holding it for awhile as he grinned. If they were lucky, this alliance could end in a friendship yet. Nodding, he tossed his phone beside him and returned to his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I am not Jeff Davis. I do not own the boys, or other characters of Teen Wolf, but boy do I wish I do. Not affiliated. Just borrowing for my stories.

******Notes:** This is my first Sterek multi-chapter. I am hoping that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you and me. **Thanks to ilovemyalpaca (tumblr) for betaing. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Stiles snickered as the snap of a towel hitting skin echoed in the boy's locker room, followed by the sharp yelp of pain. Ever since he'd made first line the year before, he loved everything there was to do with lacrosse.

"There is no way I am kissing ass to you, Stilinski," snapped Jackson, walking out from the shower in nothing but a towel. "I am not in love with you, I will never be in love with you. Coach is crazy to think I will even act like I am in love with you."

Stiles shared a brief eye roll session with Scott as Jackson walked away. By the time they were all dressed and headed for the auditorium, Jackson was in a very sour mood. Apparently, Coach didn't care what he had to say on the matter. Stiles glanced around the auditorium, looking for Derek. He tried to ignore the rush of he didn't even know what that he felt at not seeing Derek there. Had the other dropped out of school anyway? He supposed he should have been happy but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He'd thought they might have had something for a minute.

He took his place on stage and began to practice his lines. The coach came up to him and frowned.

"What do you think you are doing, Stilinksi? You are supposed to be running the balcony scene lines. That's today."

Stiles blushed. What?! "We aren't doing the hall scene again? You know. I think we should. Just to be sure."

Coach Finstock did not look amused. "Balcony scene. Practice. Where is Hale?"

Stiles was about to inform him that Derek was not there and they should maybe practice the scene with his mother and nurse when Derek appeared from behind the stage.

"Here. Was helping with the set."

Stiles blanched. He waited until the teacher was away-both teachers were away-when he pulled Derek aside.

"How are we going to pull the make out scene with those kind of kisses. They aren't going to buy it-" He waved at the empty chairs to indicate the audience. "-and neither are _they_." He waved his hand at Coach Finstock and Miss Emily, the drama teacher.

Derek sighed and shrugged, frowning. He looked away, then at Stiles, and back away. Stiles waited, certain he was thinking up some kind of plan.

"We make out."

Not the plan he was expecting. He went red and glared.

"That's not really going to help us, Sourwolf."

Derek growled.

"Do you have any better ideas? And do not tell me to drop out. Read my lips. It's not happening."

He stormed off and Stiles was once again left stewing with words unsaid at the tip of his tongue.

"One of these days…" he muttered to himself and headed back onto the stage.

He took his place on the staircase balcony prop, leaning on it as he waited for his cue. Miss Emily called order to the group as Coach Finstock reiterated it. He stepped up beside her and placed a hand around her waist. Miss Emily blushed but didn't move away. Stiles gagged audibly along with most of the group. The adults didn't seem to notice and Derek just looked confused.

"Action," Finstock called.

Stiles sighed. He didn't need to force that.

"Aye me…" he called, his tone light, airy. He looked off in the distance as Derek spoke his lines.

Stiles sighed and put on a face like a young girl with a crush. He took what he knew from the soap operas his mother used to watch.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love… and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

They continued on through their parts, Romeo making himself known to Julian and Stiles got more and more nervous as the time ticked nearer to the make out. His heart was beating so hard at one point that it was making it hard to remember his lines but he was doing it.

"…come to thy heart as that within my chest…" he exclaimed, his voice shaky. He pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, kissing him hard before the other pulled away, kissing at his jaw and his neck and his collarbone. He gasped but it was involuntary. If someone asked later, he would forever standby it being his amazing acting skills. Truth was that it felt good. Very good. Better even.

It felt amazing. He pulled away and swallowed hard. He made to go back into the 'castle' but Derek called him back. Stiles paused before speaking his lines. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes away from everyone, but most of all from Derek. For all he knew, Derek would glare as if this was all his fault.

Which it wasn't.

"… my love as deep... the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite…" Derek tugged him back to him by the hand in his and Stiles gave in, his eyes meeting Derek's as he moved to him. Suddenly, time stopped.

His mouth parted as his eyes fell to Derek's and back up to his eyes. He found many emotions there he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Attraction. Desire. Hunger. Fear. Suddenly, he wondered if his eyes showed the same. He took hold of his shirt and kissed him hard, eyes closing as he gave in to it. He moaned into it, and blushed. He was no longer acting.

Somewhere along the line, he'd become physically attracted to Derek Hale.

And it was all his fault.

Stiles continued to kiss Derek, pulling away to kiss at his jaw, humming at the feel of scruff at against his lips. He kissed at his neck and moved back. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He stared at Derek who stared right back. No one said anything for the longest time. Stiles was twitching slightly when he finally snapped, looking away from Derek.

"The nurse?" he reminded them all. That snapped Coach Finstock out of it."

"He's right. Where the hell is out nurse?"

The nurse called and Stiles read his lines the best he could in this state, rushing through them. No one could say he didn't finish the scene. With a last glance at Derek, who was not paying attention to the fact that he had lines and watched him instead, Stiles took off back stage.

x . x . x

Stiles rushed home after play practice. He didn't stop to talk to anyone and was thankful that his dad was working. He would have the house to himself to cook dinner and do his homework. He would keep his mind off of what happened.

Apparently. Derek did not agree with that plan.

He rushed up the stairs and into his room, tossing his stuff on the floor. He was turning back to leave when suddenly he was pressed against the wall, Derek glaring at him. Stiles sighed.

"Before you go blaming me, that was not my fau-"

Derek kissed him, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open, moving against his. Stiles relaxed into the kiss, his eyes closing as he slipped his hands up to wrap around his neck. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him from the wall to press against him. He deepened the kiss as Stiles's lips parted.

Moaning, Stiles battled Derek's tongue with his own, running his against Derek's. One hand gripped into the leather coat as the other slipped into Derek's hair, both tugging him closer and causing the kiss to deepen further.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Derek-or had it been him-pulled away first. Stiles whimpered as the other tugged on his lower lip between his teeth before letting go. Eyes opened and they stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Stiles spoke up. Go figure.

"That-this-it's not about the play anymore, is it?"

Derek shook his head and Stiles mirrored the action. His heart beat was growing faster.

"You like me?"

Derek nodded slowly.

Stiles nodded.

Some time passed before he cleared his throat.

"I… I think I like you back."


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** I am not Jeff Davis. I do not own the boys, or other characters of Teen Wolf, but boy do I wish I do. Not affiliated. Just borrowing for my stories.

******Notes:** This is my first Sterek multi-chapter. I am hoping that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it for you and me. **Thanks to ilovemyalpaca (tumblr) for betaing. THANKS ALL YOU READER AND REVIEWERS. 3 I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Derek's eyes widened and his brows lifted. Stiles was pretty sure he saw his ears perk up and it reminded him of a dog and he suddenly couldn't stop grinning.

"You like me?"

Stiles sighed and nodded, a grin still tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, Sourwolf. That's what I said." He slid his hands down to tap at his chest before rubbing there. God, it was so weird to be attracted to him. He could feel the muscles bunching under his hand. He'd never actually thought he liked guys but somewhere along the line, it had happened. Derek had happened. "Why? Got a problem with that?"

Derek eyed him and scoffed but Stiles could see a smile fighting its way onto his face. He was going to tease him about it but the werewolf chose that moment to kiss him hard, his mouth moving demandingly against his own. For the first time, Stiles didn't mind his pushiness and gave back as good as he got.

Stiles didn't know how long they'd been at it but when they pulled away, he found that his hands had slid into Derek's hair, which he had been tugging, and Derek's hands had slid down to cup at his ass, which he had been squeezing. Damn. Why hadn't anyone told him that he'd been missing out on this? He was about to start up another round when suddenly, his dad's voice sounded in the hallway.

Pushing Derek away unceremoniously, he waved him back out the window, flailing his arms and mouthing at him to leave. He glared at the other's chuckle, wincing at how he didn't even try to keep quiet as he left the window and took off. He waited a moment and jumped at the sound of the knock on his door.

He moved over and opened the door, leaning against it. He was reminded of a similar scene a few years ago. "Hey, dad…" He grinned in what he hoped was a winning smile. His dad eyed him.

"Are you hiding a girl in there, Stiles?"

Stiles snorted. _You have no idea. _"Nope. No girl. No girls for Stiles. Feel free to look."

His dad narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I trust you… I try to anyway." He sighed. "I came home early and thought I'd take us to eat. You up for it?"

Stiles beamed. "Yeah!" He said, and joined his dad in heading down to his car. Neither noticed Derek Hale on their roof, hidden in the shadows, fingers pressed to his lips which formed into a rare smile.

x.x.x.x

Stiles called Scott as soon as he got home. His dad hit the sack to make up for lost sleep and really, Stiles couldn't blame him. It was a school night but he asked Scott to come over for awhile anyway. He really needed his best friend.

"Hey," Stiles called from his bed when Scott jumped through the window. He sat up, folding his legs as Scott came to sit on his bed in the same way, facing him. It'd been awhile since they'd done this. Honestly, he missed it.

"Where's the fire?" Scott asked, brows raised. Stiles glared at him.

"Shuddup. I need to talk to you, jackass. I'm freaking out here."

As if to prove his point, his hands were already flailing everywhere as he started the story.

"You saw us at play practice, right?"

Scott blushed and looked away but nodded. "Yeah, dude. _Everyone_ saw you at play practice today."

Stiles felt the heat rise up his neck and lifted a hand to rub there.

"Yeah well. There's more," he admitted and explained what had happened when he got home. Scott listened, eyes growing wider, and mouth hanging open more and more. Stiles finally reached over and pressed it closed.

"So what are you saying, Stiles? You're gay?"

Stiles shook his head rapidly and held up his hands.

"No. I'm not. I don't know, okay. I don't want the lables. What I'm saying is that I like Derek. He likes me. We kissed… a lot. And I liked it. A lot."

Scott made a face and gagging sounds.

"Ew just… I don't want to know that much."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Scott?" He snorted at the glare he received but hey, he'd deserved it.

Scott sighed. "Alright. So you guys like each other. So what now? You're dating Derek?"

Stiles kept forgetting that Derek finally talked Scott into joining his pack again. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Dad came home so I had to shoo him out and he's not returning my calls or texts."

He reached up to rub his buzzed head. This was a lot more frustrating than it looked like on other people. At least he and Derek weren't like Lydia and Jackson. Thank God!

They were silent for awhile before Scott whimpered and gagged.

"Oh, gross. My best friend is going to be getting it on with Derek Hale."

Stiles blushed deeply and punched Scott hard in the arm. They talked awhile longer until Scott yawned and announced he needed to get home. Stiles nodded and waved.

"See ya at school tomorrow, dude," he said. Scott waved back and nodded. Then he was out the window and went into the night. He didn't bother to get up and close the window or turn off the light. In fact, he didn't bother to change into pjs at all.

When he woke the next morning, he glared at the clock. He was running late. He took a fast shower and dressed even faster. He brushed his teeth haphazardly and was out the door. He was still late to class by five minutes.

x.x.x.x

Stiles pulled his phone out in the hallway after class and frowned to find that he had no missed calls and no new texts.

_Well. That was short lived. _

His brows furrowed as a sunken feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. How had he thought he could trust Derek Hale at all?

Scott waved at him from his locker where he was talking to Isaac. Stiles moved to join them when, out of nowhere, he was grabbed by the wrist and tugged back down the hall.

"Come with me."

Stiles sputtered and tugged back as his eyes fell on Derek, but the werewolf didn't let him go until they were alone in a currently empty classroom.

Stiles scoffed and opened his mouth to tell the other off but suddenly he was pressed against the wall beside the open door. Derek's mouth was on his in the next second, Stiles's body shivering at the rough feel of Derek's scruff scratching against his skin. He moaned and pulled the werewolf closer and it wasn't until they broke away for air and the kiss ended that Stiles remembered that he was supposed to be angry at Derek.

"Uh-uh," he said, frowning. He crossed his arms and tried to ignore the fact that Derek's hands were still on his hips and that the older male was watching him with careful amusement. "You don't get no more of this until you start answering my calls and texts and tell me what the hell we are because I am ten different kinds of confused."

Derek rolled his eyes. "What does having that many kinds of confused say about a person?" he asked and smirked. Stiles pouted until Derek kissed the pout away. He pushed at him and tried not to grin. He was failing miserably.

"I'm mad at you!"

"Funny. You don't look mad to me."

"Because you keep distracting-Derek! Stop. I am trying to talk here." He was laughing and hit him on the arm. Hard.

Derek could take it.

The other just barked out another short laugh.

"Fine. What?" the werewolf asked with a resigned sigh. He even released him after a quick kiss, stepping back to watch him, leaning against a nearby counter.

Stiles took a deep breath and ran his hand over his shortly cropped hair. He pursed his lips and then sucked the lower one in. Finally, he looked at Derek.

"I want you."

Derek snickered.

"That can be arranged." His eyes looked darker and he moved toward him once more. Stiles panicked, throwing up both hands in a stop motion.

"Not like that… well, yeah like that but n-not yet. I mean. I-" He took a deep breath. "I want to be with you. Like. Dating? You know… dinner and a movie, hand holding, butterflies, kisses snuck in between classes, making out, the whole nine yards…?"

Derek stared flatly at him. Stiles shrugged with a little smirk of his own.

"Well, you _are_ older."

Derek snorted. "Funny."

Stiles grinned. "I thought so. Anyway… I want us to be boyfriends."

Derek stared at him. His mouth became a flat line before he looked away. Stiles didn't know what was going through his head and he didn't know how long they stood there before Derek looked back at him. He sighed and looked into Stiles eyes.

"If that's really what you want," he began. Stiles nodded rapidly. Yeah, that was what he wanted. Derek ignored it. "If that's what you really want, then fine but I won't change who I am and I can't promise I'll do a good job. Considering my past, it's not something I ever planned on trying again."

He moved closer to him and Stiles shivered because his eyes had taken on that dark color again.

"I'm taking a risk with you, Stiles."

Stiles nodded as his voice caught in his throat. He was pressed back against the wall and Derek leaned in, his lips barely brushing against the younger male's lips.

"Don't make me regret this."

Stiles's lips trembled against Derek's as he pressed forward, wrapping his arms tight around Derek's neck.

"I won't," he breathed between kisses. Derek pushed more fully against him and Stiles had just convinced himself to roll his hips against Derek's when suddenly they were no longer the only ones in the room.

"Hale! Stilinski! My classroom is not the proper place to rehearse your kiss scenes! Go on! Get! Bell's fixing to ring any minute, which means Stilinski, you're about to be late."

The two who had jumped apart at the sound of their names now glanced at each other. Derek just grinned, looking not the least bit guilty. Stiles was beet red and probably matched his favorite red hoodie, which he was wearing at that very moment.

"Okay! See you later coach! Derek… I'll just… I… later." He was backing out of the room, licking his lips and turned to leave completely when Coach Finstock called him back.

"Great improvement on the kissing, Stilinski! You're showing real progress! Now, what are you waiting for? Get your ass to class!"

Stiles fled, even redder than before.


End file.
